1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a transflective LCD and a transflective LCD thereof, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a transflective LCD using less masks and a transflective LCD thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel containing liquid crystal disposed between a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate. Since the liquid crystal panel does not emit light by itself, the LCD may have a backlight unit disposed in the rear of the TFT substrate.
The LCD may be classified into a transmission type using a backlight as a light source and a reflection type using natural light as the light source. The transmission type has a backlight at the rear of the liquid crystal panel, and light from the backlight transmits through the liquid crystal panel. Such transmission type consumes much power to operate the backlight, and is weighty and thick. On the other hand, since the reflection type needs no backlight, it consumes less power and can be formed light and thin. However, the reflection type cannot be used when the natural light is dim.
To overcome the above disadvantages has been introduced a transflective LCD having both a reflection part and a transmission part.
Meanwhile, seven masks are usually used for manufacturing a TFT substrate for such transflective LCD. The masks are needed when forming a gate wiring, a semiconductor layer, a data wiring, a contact hole on a passivation layer, a contact hole and a lens layer on an organic insulating layer, a pixel electrode, and a reflection layer, respectively. However, when manufacturing the transmission type, four or five masks are usually used. As seen above, more masks are used when manufacturing the transflective type than when manufacturing the transmission type, and thereby lowering an efficiency in the manufacturing process of the transflective LCD.